Valentines Day
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: cute Valentines Day story with Rachel and Finn
1. Chapter 1

"Rach, you know I'm bad at surprises, so I'll just go ahead and tell you. I have a surprise for you when we get home."

Rachel grinned and tightened her grip on his hand on the center console. This Valentine's Day had been her favorite one ever. Finn had been so sweet all day, snuggling extra long with her in bed, surprising her with breakfast from her favorite vegan NY bakery , taking her for a picnic lunch in central park , and buying her a gorgeous black lace dress for their dinner date at Sardis.

He'd made an effort never to let go of her hand if he could help it, and the entire day he showered her with hundreds of hugs and kisses. It was an absolutely perfect, love-filled day.

"I can't imagine what else could possibly be left. You've been so incredible all day."

"Well Rach, but you deserve it. And I think you're going to like this surprise. Or at least, I hope you do."

She smiled at him. "I will."

They made small talk as they continued the drive home to their brownstone. Soon, they were pulling through the garage.

Rachel kissed him gently "thank you for everything today".

Finn got out of the car and made his way around to her door, opening it and taking her hand.

"Okay, now follow me."

As Finn led her to the small garden in the back of the house , he retraced every single step. Almost a year ago, the scene was much the same. Their fingers intertwined as he led her up to the garden .

He still remembered the look on her face as she noticed the star shaped lights and rose petals. He remembered how she happily pulled the purple tulip out from the ground when she noticed a ring box inside the flower . He remembered her tears of complete happiness when he got down on his knee and asked her to be his forever.

All of those scenes were flooding through his mind as he once again opened the gate, and let her go inside ahead of him. What she saw before her took her breath away.

Everything was exactly the same. Rose petals everywhere. Lights strung from every corner. Tears stung her eyes as she was transported back to one of the best nights of her life.

She turned to Finn, who had somehow managed to pick up a bouquet of purple tulips when she wasn't looking. He handed them to her.

"For you."

Rachel wanted to speak. She wanted to say "thank you" or "I love you" or any string of words to describe the way she was feeling. But she couldn't seem to form them. She was speechless


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, I've thought about the night I asked you to marry me every day since it happened. It was magical. Every single part of it. I still–even a year later–cannot believe you said yes."

Rachel fought to hold back tears as he continued.

"I wanted to recreate that magical feeling for you again today. Today is about showing the one you love just how much, and baby, I love you infinitely more every single day. You are my tether and my hero."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it away with a smile.

"Follow me?" he whispered, and took her hand.

He led her into the house and upstairs, to the storage room across from their bedroom., he stopped at the door and turned her toward him and gave her a key .

"Baby, we've been gone for a few weeks of Broadway shows and teaching , and while you were on tour in London , I finally had you out of the house for long enough to finish this. It wasn't easy, but I know it will be so worth it. I love you. Go ahead, turn the key."

Rachel almost hesitantly placed the key in the hole, and slowly turned the doorknob. What she saw before her took her breath away. The room was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner that was overlooking the most beautiful hand carved crib. The walls were painted a soft pink, and everything was absolutely perfect, down to the stars , football and microphone toys in the crib.

Rachel quickly turned around and noticed Finn leaned against the doorway, watching her with tears streaming down his face. She ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms as they cried together. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Finn …..this is amazing, but…..I'm not….."


	3. Chapter 3

"I know. I know you aren't. But this is my way of showing you I'm ready. I know I said I wasn't at first, that I wanted us to have time to ourselves to really enjoy being married, but I don't want to hold you back from achieving your single greatest dream in life. I want you to know that I'm all in. Whenever it happens, I'm ready. I'm ready to stand next to the hospital bed as we go for checkups. I'm ready to cry with you when we hear our baby's heart beating for the first time. I'm ready to run to the store in the middle of the night to get you what you're craving. I'm ready to rub your back when it hurts. I'm ready to kiss your stomach a million times, and talk to our precious baby. I'm ready to protect you from the world. I'm ready to remind you how beautiful you are, even when your jeans won't fit anymore. I'm ready to hold your hand as you bring an absolute gift into this world. I'm ready to stand by your side as we raise this child and grow old together. And I'm certainly ready to fall more in love with you every second."

Rachel almost collapsed in his arms how did she get so lucky . She began to sob tears of utter joy, and so did he. She couldn't believe it. He was making yet another dream of hers come true.

As she pulled away, and he wiped the tears from her eyes, he walked over to the light switch on the wall.

"One last thing, Rachel."

As he turned the light on, Rachel saw it. On the wall, in the most beautiful lettering surrounded by fairy lights like the ones outside, was a painted quote. Finn walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. As he rested his chin on her shoulder he heard her whisper:

"Stars are shining as bright as you ."


End file.
